Half Past 'Not Ever'
by WizKid94
Summary: When a lady says 'later', she really means, 'Not Ever'..." "...Is it round 'Not Ever' yet?" CharlottexTravis fluff


**A/N:** Hey y'all, round time I got to my first PaTF fanfic. I have to say that this has to be my favorite Disney movie to date! However, I'm sad at the fanfics (not that they are bad, for MANY are very good), but the lack of Travis/Charlotte, and even the fact that Travis isn't part of the character choices on fanfiction.

Now before I say anything more, I am not the active Travis/Charlotte shipper, though I must admit it is BEYOND cute, but that title falls to my lovely Cookies94, to whom I dedicate this lovely piece to. Thanks Llama for introducing me to this ship (during the movie as a matter of fact) and for being the beta for my oneshot! This is for you Bryce-Muffin!

* * *

**Half Past 'Not Ever'**

~.O~

Charlotte La Bouff was known for many things; rich, beautiful, romantic, and loyal. Jealousy was not part of that list, especially when it came on the behalf of her Tia. No, don't you look at her like that, it's the truth! Sure, ever since Big Daddy had announced that Naveen the _oPrinc_e(recall this _is _Lottie to which we are referring) of Maldonia was going to be stay in that lovely little cottage just a brisk walk away from the back porch of her mansion, the young girl's mind had been ridden with vivid fantasies of their marriage and…we're getting off topic aren't we?

As we were saying, Lottie was _not_ jealous of Tiana. Sure she was the one who was now Princess, Lottie couldn't help but gush every time said title was mentioned, of Maldonia, happily married to his Royal Highness Naveen, but Lottie was not jealous.

Okay, honestly why do you keep looking at her like that! For you information Lottie was very HAPPY for her friend! Sure _she _got Lottie's dream come true, but that was just it. It was a child's dream fantasized in her early years of life. But to Tiana…it was _real_. She was happy with or without the title she was now married into. She was happy just being with _Naveen_. Not what he gave her, like royalty, but what they shared; love.

The split moment Lottie had laid eyes on the slimy (cue Naveen interjection here, but that doesn't matter) couple…well this Southern Belle knew off the bat that they were everything that she had dreamed about. She couldn't take that from her friend. And anyhow, she knew no one deserved a fairytale like Tiana did.

Now you skeptics, Charlotte _was_ happy for both Tiana and her Prince Charming, and held no ill feeling for _either_ of them. She was just….disappointed.

Look here! It's not what you think, and don't think for one second that Lottie doesn't beat herself up for these feelings herself…but could you blame her? Right as she was about to get everything she ever wished for…only to get it taken away just like that.

Now remember you, she was not mad or jealous of her Tia, and would not change anything from this _fairytale_, as Lottie proudly dubbed it. She just was disappointed, in herself mostly. To be fair, it is a bit hard to let go of something you've dreamed about for so long.

So for some review, Lottie was not jealous, angry or any other ill feelings towards her best friend. On the contrary, she was ecstatic. Not every day is there a royal wedding held in the city of New Orleans. And what a beautiful wedding it was! Everything was perfect right down to the….off topic aren't we?

` Charlotte La Bouff was…well, lonely. It was kind of hard not to be, as she sat watching the couples flood the dance floor of the reception party. She, as hard it was to believe, had no one to dance with. Or, would she have had if she had cared to listen to any of the suitors by her, instead of being in her own world.

It wasn't until someone occupied the seat beside her did the young La Bouff come out of her thoughts.

Startled by the new presence beside her, Charlotte raised her head to her silent companion. Eyebrows instantly rose as she recognized the young red head.

Lottie pursed her lips in confusion, "Travis?" she asked quietly. Had he been on the wedding invitations?

Travis nodded his head in response but remained silent beside her.

Charlotte opened her mouth as a question met her lips, but instantly closed them suddenly lost for words.

The two of them sat in silence for some time, Charlotte in confusion, and Travis, in what Lottie could only guess, oblivious to anything else save the dance floor before them.

Lottie returned her attention back to the floor with a huff, bored of the silence that overtook them. However as she did so, the loneliness once again took over her being. She was conscious enough to remember the man beside her, and masked her face skillfully.

Apparently she had yet to perfect her acting skills, for not a mere moment later the young man finally turned to the blonde with a ghost of a smile.

"So…." Travis began, attracting the attention of the woman beside him, "Is it 'bout 'Not Ever' yet?"

Lottie's face froze in mid-answer as the statement stuck her. 'Not Ever'…? What on this plain earth could that have mea…

"_Travis, when a lady says 'later', she really means 'Not Ever'."_

Charlotte La Bouff was, for lack of better words stunned. Not only had he asked her to dance, and if she cared to admit it, pretty romantically, but showed he held no ill will towards the young belle who so obviously broke his heart.

Silently, Lottie rose to his extended arm and allowed the man to guide her to the floor. It hadn't been till the second song that she had managed to ask him how he had known.

"It was your eyes." He answered with a bow, signaling the end of their dance.

With that, Lottie's allowed her heart to flutter. Maybe, just maybe there was still a handsome prince waiting for her, and maybe, she mused as her eyes fluttered to Travis as he left the party discreetly, she could still be a princess with a 'happily ever after' after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review! Anonymous Reviews excepted, and constructed criticism, but NO FLAMES.

Thank you!

~Wizkid94


End file.
